Bella's sister
by tiamat100
Summary: When Sarah Alice Swan becomes a vampire at age ten, her only thought is to keep her sister from suffering the same fate. When, 12 years later in the town of Forks, Edward Cullen smells her blood, Sarah realises protecting Bella won't be easy. No way.
1. I Get Kidnapped By A Mythical Creature

Bella has a sister

_**Bella has a sister?**_

My name is Sarah Alice Swan. I am alone. I have no family.

And I am going to tell you my life story.

I was born on 21st June 1982 to Renee and Charlie Swan. Dad was the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks. That was where I was born.

I grew up there happily. I was quite a lonely child. I didn't have many friends. Until I was five.

Suddenly, mom started to get fatter. I didn't know what was happening at first, but then Dad explained that I was going to have a new little sister. I was so excited!

Eventually, I had to stay with dad's friend Billy while mom went into hospital. I was scared and excited. I desperately wanted a sister but what if she didn't like me? I was only five but I had very strong emotions.

As soon as mom gave birth I was rushed to the hospital. I saw my beautiful little baby sister.

We called her Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. She was born on 13th September 1987 and she was my little sister.

I loved her straight away, and she obviously liked me.

Then, when Bella was six months old, our parents split up. I was distraught. I now hardly ever saw dad.

I lived with mom in Phoenix and no one liked me there either. I was an outcast. But I had Bella and she lit up my day. Every time she smiled that cute little baby smile I felt happy. I couldn't help it. When someone, especially a baby, is like Bella and you're near them you can't help being happy.

Bella was the only good thing about my dreary, boring, lonely life. She was the best, most caring little sister anyone could hope for. I loved her so much.

And she loved me too. Her first word wasn't "mom" or "Dad". It was "Sarah."

Sarah. As in me. My name was her first word. I felt so special.

So I grew up. Everything went on like that. I measured my life by Bella. I didn't keep track of my age, I kept track of Bella's.

When it happened she was 5. So…I was ten.

The night that everything changed.

Bella and I shared a room. Although most girls my age wouldn't like sharing a room with their 5 year old sister, I loved it. I was so protective of her. I could hardly bare to stay away from her sweet happy smile for a minute.

That night I awoke to the sound of the window breaking. I saw a dark blur come in and I screamed as it grabbed me and quickly stifled my screams.

Suddenly we flew out of the room and all I could hear was Bella's screams. They echoed over and over in my head. All I could think was _Will Bella be okay? If they kidnap her too, I swear I'll kill them! Will she miss me? Will I ever see her again? Will they hurt her? If anyone ever hurts her, I'll kill them! _

All my worried thoughts were for Bella. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as Bella wasn't hurt, wasn't upset. As long as she was alright, I didn't matter.

Eventually we stopped. I looked up. The man who had kidnapped me had pearly white skin, looking almost like marble. His eyes were a dark black.

He leered at me. "Aren't you scared, little human girl? I could kill you. I could do anything I like to you! And I will. But maybe I should take your sister too-!" I screamed "NO! Not Bella!" at this. I couldn't let her be hurt. Whatever he did to me, he couldn't hurt Bella. I wouldn't let him.

"Its alright, girl. I won't hurt your sister if you keep still and don't make a sound. One small sound and she's dead, UNDERSTAND?" I nodded. I didn't speak.

"You're probably wondering what I'm going to do with you." I was. I was terrified, but mainly that he'd make Bella see my dead body or hurt her. I didn't care about myself. I wasn't important. I'd wanted to die most of my life, but Bella had to live. She had to.

"Well, girl, I'm going to kill you" I'd guessed as much. I wasn't going to speak. I stayed silent.

But I suddenly felt terrified. I didn't want to die! Not really. What about mom, dad? WHAT ABOUT BELLA? I couldn't die!

But it was either me or Bella, so I stayed silent, not moving an inch.

"But its not an ordinary, quick murder. You'll be in agony. From the moment I start to the second you die." A wave of alarm washed through me. What was he going to do?!

But still I didn't scream.

"I, girl, will make you wish you had never been born. You will be in such burning pain and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'll gradually drain your life force away and nothing will stop me!"

He could see the look of terror on my face. He wanted me to be scared. I knew that. He knew we wouldn't be found, so he had time to tell me all this. He just wanted to make my fear and pain worse.

"But Don't you wonder how I am going to do this? I will bite into your hand. Then I will slowly drain your body of blood as venom spreads through you and leaves you in burning pain!"

How could he do that? He couldn't poison me by biting me, and no human could bite me so hard as to suck my blood! Unless…He wasn't human…He must be..

I felt sick as my worst fears were realised.

"I am a vampire!"

A vampire. The monster I'd already had nightmares about.

But I couldn't let him hurt Bella, especially now I knew what he was. So I stayed silent.

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my left hand. He'd bitten me. A burning agony started spreading through my body. He'd paused. He knew I'd be in pain, that's why he'd stopped. He wanted to make my death as painful as possible.

He was a monster.

After the pain had spread throughout my entire body, I was in agony. I had to clench my teeth to keep from screaming. The only thing that really stopped me screaming was the though that if I screamed Bella would die too.

Now he put his teeth to my hand again. I could feel my life force draining away.

Then I had an idea. If I lay limp, he might think I was dead and stop. Then maybe I'd recover and I could get back home?

I didn't know, but at this point anything was worth a try.

I made myself go limp, and kept as still as possible. When he moved, my body flopped. I was in agony, but I had to try. It might be the only way I could survive.

"Girl? Are you still alive little girl? Can you hear me? Just so you know in your last moments, you dying so quietly wouldn't protect your sister. If she wasn't so small I'd kill her too. Maybe I'll kill her anyway, just for dessert. Or maybe for a snack, next time I go that way. We're on the top of a mountain far away from your home. And you can't do a thing to save you sister!" Laughing nastily, he left me lying there, dying.

The pain roared through me and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a cave. That's all I knew before I was hit by waves of huge, all consuming hunger and thirst. Another vampire was sitting nearby, waiting for me to wake up. This vampire had golden eyes, but that didn't mean anything. He'd probably kill me!  
"So. You're awake." It was a statement. He said it very quietly, but I could hear him easily. I realised that I could see and hear better then usual. " Yes. Who are you? Are you going to kill me?" I asked him frostily before wincing as more hunger washed through me.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I won't kill you. I don't drink the blood of humans, only animals. You probably don't know what's going on."

"All I know is that my sister's in danger, I was nearly killed by a vampire, and I am starving hungry!" I yelled at him suddenly. I couldn't help it. He was scaring me. Was he going to let me go?

"Whats your name?" he asked me. I looked at him. I decided it wouldn't do any harm to tell him. "My names Sarah. Sarah Swan." I told him frostily.

"Sarah…I don't know how to say this…but I was watching carefully. I saw you pretend to be dead when that other vampire was sucking your blood. I've been waiting for you to wake up. I couldn't stop that monster. He had friends with him, waiting outside. They would have killed me. I arrived too late to help anyway. I'm sorry. My family are far away, so they couldn't help. I'm so sorry.

Maybe I'd better explain…

You see, Sarah, when a vampire bites a human, their venom is spread through the humans blood. That why you were in pain.

This doesn't do anything if the vampire kills the human. Its just a human corpse. But when a human isn't killed, the venom spreads through their body. It changes them. I think you'll understand better if I show you." Carlisle pulled out a mirror. I looked in, frightened of what I might see.

I saw me, but intensely beautiful, far more beautiful then a human could ever be. I had pale, marble skin and my eyes were a bright red.

I was one of them.

I ran outside. I was so fast now! I was in the cave one minute, and the next I was in a forest! That Carlisle would never be able to catch me! I stopped now. The hunger was so huge…and it was human blood I was hungry for! I felt sick. I could never ill a human.

Then I remembered. Carlisle had mentioned drinking animal blood instead. I got up and ran further into the forest.

Eventually, I found a grizzly bear. I leapt at it, using karate that I'd learnt to fight it off. Then I found myself wishing it would trust me so I could drink its blood.

The bear went into some kind of trance. Shock ran through me. Now I was a vampire, I could control its thoughts!

I quickly bite into it and sucked the blood. I didn't want to kill any living creature, but this was just like eating meat really. And it was better then killing a human.

I made sure I'd drunk every last drop of blood. I didn't want to risk a vampire grizzly bear.

I found my way out of the forest and worked out where I was. I could even see my dad's house.

The Vampire had only taken me to Forks. The place were I'd been born, where my father lived.

I thought quickly. I didn't want them worrying about me.

I used my newly discovered mind control powers to make everyone in the town forget that I'd ever existed. I stole the photo's and all the reminders of me anyone had.

And then I ran to Phoenix.

I erased everyone's thought there too. I wasn't in the news yet, although apparently I'd been missing three days.

I even erased Bella's thoughts, but I knew that if any of my close family, particularly Bella, ever saw me again they'd remember. I stole all their reminders and stole my bed so that Bella would think she'd always had her own room. Why wouldn't she? She was an only child.

I even changed it so that everyone thought she'd been born right after Charlie and Renee's marriage.

I packed my things into an old suitcase and ran away.

I decided to live in the forest near Forks. That way I could keep an eye on dad and be close enough to check in mom and Bella too. I'd keep my distance, but I'd always be there.

And I'd always be ready to protect my sister.

I just hoped that she'd never meet a vampire herself. I knew that if she ever met a vampire, if anyone hurt her, I'd kill them.

And I couldn't let myself become a monster like the thing that had changed me.

_**A/N-I've read some reviews and made this chapter better. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! I changed parts of it after WingedSpirit pointed out that Carlisle wouldn't have just let Sarah die. I also changed it so she was faster then him, because if newborn vampires are stronger then older ones they're probably faster too. Ok, again, Please review! **_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. Not Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of the characters. I think I own Sarah, but considering her last name is Swan too, I'm not entirely sure. I definitely don't own her sister. **_

_**All the rights to these go to Stephanie Meyer, who is possibly one of the best authors in the known universe. **_


	2. I move to the town of rain clouds

Chapter 2-Bella in Forks

_**Chapter 2-Bella in Forks**_

I'd been watching Bella as she grew up in Phoenix. She'd grown into a beautiful teenager. A teenager I would never be.

I was ten years old, and my younger sister was 16. All because of that one fateful night when I was kidnapped. The night I was turned.

It was wrong. Wrong that I couldn't go anywhere near my lovely sister. Wrong that I was a vampire. Wrong that there was even a small, disgusting, repulsive part of me that thirsted for her blood.

Wrong that I, her older sister, would be forever younger then her.

I missed her. I missed talking to her, seeing her simple at me, making her laugh. I could still see her, hear her, but I couldn't be near her.

I had to stay away.

I'd been there for every second of her life. When she slept I was always tempted to go closer to her, listen to her sleep talk.

But I knew if I did, she could wake up and see me, or I might wake her and explain everything. I was already tempted too, and I knew she dreamed of me because of the one time I did listen.

She'd said my name. She'd said she loved me, she missed me.

I missed her. I was so tempted to wake her. I knew she wouldn't remember in the morning.

But I realised what I was thinking just before I reached out to wake her. I raced all the way back to my forest home near Forks just to get away from my sister.

Then vampires moved to Forks.

I knew they couldn't find me. If they did, I would be in trouble. Especially after I saw their leader.

Carlisle. The one who told me what I was. The one who was too late to save me. The one who just let me get a fate worse then death.

I couldn't stop part of me from hating him. But I knew that it wasn't his fault.

I just had to stay away from the few people in the world who might be able to understand me.

I didn't want them near Charlie, but they were vegetarians. I doubted that he was in any danger.

I just hoped Bella stuck to her hatred of Forks and didn't visit him. If these vampires went anywhere near her, I wouldn't just reveal myself to them. I'd kill them.

Suddenly, Renee remarried. Her new husband, Phil, travelled a lot, which meant they were apart because she had to take care of Bella. This made her unhappy, and Bella and I both knew it. Bella hated making anyone unhappy.

So she made the stupidest mistake of her entire life.

She decided to move in with dad. In Forks.

Where the vampires were.

I tried to use my mind control powers on her, but they didn't work. I had no idea why.

They hadn't completely worked when we were younger. She'd kept mentioning me, asking about me. Even buying me birthday presents.

Everyone thought it was just her imagination, and eventually she grew to believe them. She just wanted a sister so much she was imagining it.

I was just lucky she was so young when it happened.

She forgot and she grew up. I doubted she even dreamed of me anymore.

So my powers didn't affect her. I'd found I had other powers as well. When I went fairly close to one of the vampires, Edward, I found I could read thoughts. I knew that was his power, so apparently I can copy the powers of others.

He smelt me, and I only just managed to get away from him.

I knew I couldn't stop her. I also knew I couldn't kill the other vampires. They'd even be in the same school!

I just hoped that she'd ignore them as much as everyone else did. The problem was, I knew she'd try and make friends. That's just like her.

Especially as Charlie thought the Cullen's were brilliant. That just made it more likely that Bella would befriend them.

I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do. I'd just have to hope that nothing happened.

So Bella moved to Forks.

_**A/N- Hi! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that are mentioned in Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse belong to Stephanie Meyer. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who came up with Twilight, not me. **_

_**Now I've got that done, please review! This is a very short chapter, but before I upload the next one I need at least 10 reviews overall. I might change my mind, but please review! I hope you're enjoying the story. Thanks! **_


	3. My Sister Can Sing

Chapter 3-The Singer

_**Chapter 3-The Singer**_

All too soon came the day when Bella would leave Phoenix behind forever. The day my little sister would move to Forks. My home and the home of the other vampires.

I couldn't stop it.

But I desperately wanted to. How could Bella move to a town where there were vampires? What if one of them lost control and bit her or something? What if they killed her or changed her, like I was changed?

And if I did try and disguise myself, not only would she recognise me, but also I wouldn't be able to do anything! I mean, I'm stuck being ten years old for the rest of my life! I know vampires are the living dead, but I can still think, I still breathe when I want too-I will always see myself as alive. Until, of course, I actually die.

Anyway, I, just for fun, climbed onto the top of the plane just before it took off and sat there the whole time, holding on and eavesdropping on Bella. Nothing interesting happened, and so I just sat and listened to her and the other passengers, thinking about the inevitable. I wanted to keep watch constantly, but I'd have to feed. I knew about the treaty, and no vampires being allowed on La Push. Billy was dads friend, maybe Bella would become friends with his son? I hoped so-It would keep her away from the vampires. I was no fan of werewolves, but I knew that it would at least keep Bella safe.

I was waiting, hidden, outside the house when she arrived. I'd left her at the airport.

I ran and fed quickly on the first animal I saw, and arrived back at the house just before she arrived. I watched her be welcomed in again.

And I wished desperately that she was back in Pheonix!

The next day she was going to school. At least the vampires kept to themselves. I doubted they'd even talk to her.

She set off in her new truck, a present from Charlie to help her settle in.

She entered the school, with me keeping watch from a safe distance at the windows.

Throughout the day everything seemed fine, and I began to relax.

But then she entered biology. I felt like screaming as I saw that the only free seat was next to one of the vampires, Edward Cullen.

And the way I suddenly saw him change from gentle to angry, from full to hungry, from satisfied to desperate…I knew what it meant.

The worst thing imaginable in the world had happened.

Bella was his singer.

And I could do nothing. I just had to hope he was strong enough to overcome it.

Because if he wasn't…Either Bella would die, or even worse-She'd become like me!

And I was completely helpless. There was nothing I could do to prevent the almost certain fact that my sister would soon either die or join the Cullen's and I in becoming one of the living dead.


	4. The Truck and The Parasite

I sat outside the window staring at Bella throughout that entire lesson. I watched every single movement which Edward Cullen made, ready to pounce if he moved towards Bella. I had already decided that it was more important to follow Edward then Bella when the lesson ended. That way I could make sure that he wouldn't return to her.

I was in luck. The moment the bell rang for the end of class, Edward raced out of the room, only barely remaining at human speed. He was obviously against killing her-or perhaps it was just the others in the room who put him off. Maybe if he returned to find her alone…The thought was terrifying.

I followed him and ran beside the road eavesdropping on the conversation in his car. For the most part it was of no interest to me. I listened carefully even so, absorbing every word in case one of them spoke of Bella.

Just in case…

Only a small mention. Alice, the small one, seeing what horrors Edward must have been planning. Knowing how her power worked, I felt like killing Edward-He was planning on murdering Bella?-But of course I couldn't. If I did I would die, and Bella would still be in danger. Edward left and I followed. I watched over him whilst he stayed in Alaska, haunted by the idea of my sister's scent.

One night, hoping it would help him when he, inevitably, would return to Forks, I lessened the strength of Bella's scent in his mind. I could only hope it would remain weakened when he met her again.

And eventually he returned.

In the biology class I watched from outside the window again. He talked to her whilst remaining away from her as much as possible.

Then it hit me. I couldn't follow him, or truly protect Bella, whilst I was limited to peering in windows and watching from the sidelines. I would have to reveal myself.

Just not as my true self.

That night I approached Alice. I said I was a visiting vampire, a vegetarian, and I wanted to see the school as I had never been able to attend that level of school myself, because of my age when I was turned. She was sympathetic but I feared her discovering my secret. I asked her if I could claim to be a visiting relation if anyone asked.

I walked to the school alone, staying away from the Cullens. Alice had told them that there was a visiting vampire who wished to use them as an alibi of sorts, and they had agreed.

I was just glad I hadn't been introduced to any of the others, particularly Carlisle.

It was a good thing, because he probably would have had some questions for me after the last time we met. Especially considering I was using a different name from the one I told him then.

It was icy and cold that day. Bella was standing by her truck as normal.

A blue van entered the school parking Lot.

It was out of control. It veered, going too fast, heading towards Bella!

It would crush her!

Without even thinking about what I was doing I raced at the highest possible speed to where she stood. I pushed her down and turned to stop the van but Edward Cullen was there. He pushed the truck away from Bella before staring at me. I looked away quickly and helped Bella. "Bella, are you alright?" I asked her, m y terror clearly evident in my voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you two, but…" Suddenly she paused. "Who are you?"

I glanced around. Edward had gone, moved away to avoid too much attention. The humans were rapidly hurrying over, crowding around, jostling and crying out things like "Is she all right?"

I stood up, telling Bella to stay down.

"It's ok! Bella is fine, the van missed her." I told them.

Bending down, I couldn't resist giving my sister one last hug. She looked startled, and then she seemed to stiffen.

I pulled away.

Soon an ambulance arrived. I followed Bella to the hospital. I would have gone on foot, but one of Bella's friends, Angela Webber, asked if I wanted a ride.

Disregarding the fact that it was school time, everyone seemed to be getting into their cars ready to follow the ambulance.

I had to agree.

Angela questioned me on the way there-who I was, why I was in Forks, how I knew Bella, What had happened…

I told her that my name was Sarah Alice Swanley, and I had moved to Forks to stay with the Cullens as they were distant family (Sort of true). I said I had gone to school with the Cullens to see them to school before walking on to my school, and Edward and I had approached Bella. When I saw the van coming I pushed her out of the way and Edward helped because he was here too. Of course, as a 10 year old I couldn't have pushed her away on my own. I simply wouldn't be strong enough. It was a miracle Edward had been there.

I was happy to give the credit for Bella's rescue to Edward, because all that mattered to me was that she was safe. The van skidded to a stop right where Bella would have been.

Angela and I both shuddered as I said that.

At the hospital I was about to go and see Bella when I was sidetracked by Dr. Cullen.

"Excuse me." He said, his hand on my shoulder.

I turned reluctantly, and I could see him recognise me.


	5. disguise and Introductions

_**Excuses and Disguise**_

I turned and tried to run. I couldn't run fast enough-there were humans around. I had to run at a human pace, but Carlisle Cullen couldn't chase me very easily without attracting attention.

Unluckily, Edward was walking to meet him. I ran straight into him.

Recognising me for what I am, he stopped and stared, his eyes narrowing. I don't think he had really processed who it was who had helped him save Bella. Carlisle had been walking quickly after me, and reached us faster than most humans would have done.

Reluctantly I turned to face him. "Dr. Cullen." I greeted him. "I promise you I am a vegetarian." This surprised Edward, who didn't know that his father and I had previously met. Carlisle looked at me.

"I don't remember what your name was-I'm not sure if you said." He replied.

I sighed. "My name is Sarah Swan…ley. Swanley." I didn't want them to know who I really was. If Bella found out…

Edward frowned. I suddenly remembered- wasn't this the one with the power to read minds?

Uh-oh. _Please don't tell anyone! _Ran through my head for a moment, before I remembered that, obviously, I could use my power so he wouldn't know. I made it so he thought I'd been thinking instead about rescuing Bella from the truck.

I turned. "Anyway, I have to go, so goodbye…"

Carlisle grabbed my arm, his arm shooting out to stop me leaving. I wondered if he'd felt responsible for my fate before or ever wondered what had become of me.

"No. Stay here. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this, truly I am!" Carlisle looked like he was desperate for me to say something, forgive him, or allow him to do something kind for me. Edward knew by then what had happened on our meeting because of his power.

"Where do you live?" The sudden question from Edward startled me.

"I…I live in the forest. Listen, I hope you don't mind, but I told one of the girls from Bella's school-Angela- that we were related and I was here on a visit."

Carlisle nodded. "That's fine. But if you have nowhere to live…" Here he looked at Edward for a second to see his reaction, and Edward gave an almost imperceptible nod, although he muttered under his breath "I don't know how Rosalie will feel…"

I had no idea what he was talking about. Carlisle continued. "Sarah, why don't you-I mean, if you want to-why don't you come and live with us for a while? Please?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think there could be any harm in it. I didn't see a way out of it either. They'd probably find me again, and now they knew I existed it would be far more difficult to hide from them.

"Yes, I would love to!" And I gave them the brightest smile I could. I would rather sleep indoors, despite not being hungry or getting cold or tired. And I missed having company.

Edward drove me to the mansion before returning to Bella's school. He introduced me to his mother, Esme, before leaving. She was friendly but it had been so long since I had known anyone, let alone someone who acted like a mother towards me, that I wasn't sure how to behave. She found me a spare room and asked if I needed to go hunting soon. I told her I didn't.

I liked her a lot. She was so kind and friendly and I wanted to tell her the truth about who I was, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. She asked me tentatively how I had met Carlisle and Edward.

I told her how I was turned, and threatened with my sister's life (Although I didn't say who she was), and made into a vampire. I told her how Carlisle had told me what I was and then how I had met him again after trying to save Bella. I said I had been watching them to see if it would be safe to approach them but I had been too shy.

She hugged me in response. I had been shaking as I spoke of how I was turned into a vampire, and I would have been crying had it been possible. I did tell her one thing I had not told anyone else-My power.

She had been shaking as I spoke, too, and I had no doubt that if she had been human she would have been crying in sympathy.

She asked if I had any belongings, and when I told her I didn't she immediately insisted on taking me shopping for a few hours until the end of the school day.

She bought me some clothes and a few books, although I didn't want her too. She insisted upon it. I felt guilty that all that money was being spent on me, but no one could deny that I needed new clothes. Mine had been washed over and over in the lake but had a few stains from blood and mud on them.

We arrived back about half an hour before the other Cullens returned. I got changed into one of my new outfits, wanting to make a good first impression.

I hoped they had been warned by Edward that I would be there.

I knew all their names after following Bella for so long and seeing them in Forks.

Rosalie and Emmett entered together. Rosalie looked slightly grumpy but a surprised smile appeared when she saw me. She told me her name and I introduced myself to her and Emmett. As Alice and Jasper entered I saw her lips forming the words at Edward _Why didn't you say she was so young? _And he had a smirk on his face.

Alice bounded straight up to me, betraying no surprise at my age, as she had probably already foreseen my arrival.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You're Sarah, right? And this Is Jasper. He can be a little moody sometimes." And she giggled, and an involuntary smile appeared on her siblings faces. Jasper looked at her as if annoyed, before turning to me and shaking my hand.

So far, so good.

Later that day, I went outside for a while. I didn't know what to do or say to anyone. I went to the lake, planning to swim for a while-something I still enjoyed.

I dived in, and when I surfaced eventually after about half an hour Alice was sitting there waiting for me. She was staring at me steadily.

Then she said the words that would ruin my brief happiness.

"I know you're Bella's sister."

"


End file.
